BUT WITHOUT
Videos # THE LION KING BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS (1994 version) (December 6, 2016) #* First video out of a G-rated film. #* First video out of a Walt Disney film. #* First video based on a play. #* First video to be hand-drawn animated. # MONSTERS, INC BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS (December 6, 2016) #* First video out of PG-rated film. #* First video out of a Pixar film. #* First video to be CGI animated. # A BUG'S LIFE BUT WITHOUT BUGS (December 6, 2016) # CARS BUT WITHOUT CARS (December 6, 2016) # THE LEGO MOVIE BUT WITHOUT LEGOS (December 8, 2016) #* First video out of the Warner Bros. film. #* First video to be live-action. #* First video based on toys. # HAPPY FEET BUT WITHOUT PENGUINS (December 8, 2016) #* First video to combine live-action and animation. # THE SIMPSONS MOVIE BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR YELLOW (December 10, 2016) #* First video out of an adult animated film. #** First video out of a PG-13 rated film. #* First video out of a 20th Century Fox film. #* First video to be based on the television series. # ZOOTOPIA BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS (December 14, 2014) # MINIONS BUT WITHOUT MINIONS (December 14, 2016) #* First video out of a Universal film. #** First video out of an Illumination film. # FROZEN BUT WITHOUT ANNA AND ELSA (December 16, 2016) # WALL-E BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS (OR ANYTHING ELECTRONIC) (December 17, 2016) # SHREK BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN (December 18, 2016) #* First video out of a DreamWorks film. #* First video based on a book. # THE GOOD DINOSAUR BUT WITHOUT DINOSAURS (December 18, 2016) # SAUSAGE PARTY BUT WITHOUT FOOD (OR ANY SENATIVE INANIMATE OBJECT) (December 19, 2016) #* First video out of an R-rated film. #* First video out of a Sony Pictures film. # FINDING NEMO BUT WITHOUT WATER (December 21, 2016) # ROBOTS BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS (December 21, 2016) #* First video out of a Blue Sky film. # BEE MOVIE BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR YELLOW (December 22, 2016) # SHREK 2 BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN (February 20, 2017) #* First video out of a sequel. # MOANA BUT WITHOUT WATER (May 28, 2017) # IT (2017) TRAILER BUT IT'S THE CAT IN THE HAT (April Fools Day 2017) #* First video out of a horror film. #* First video out of a New Line Cinema film. #* First video out of a movie trailer. # THE CAT IN THE HAT BUT ONLY THE WHEEZING (April 16, 2017) # TOY STORY BUT WITHOUT TOYS (June 7, 2017) # THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE, BUT WITHOUT LEGOS (July 6, 2017) #* First video based on comic books # THE BOSS BABY BUT WITHOUT BABIES (July 7, 2017) # MOANA BUT WITHOUT PEOPLE OR WATER (July 13, 2017) # MOANA IN 24 SECONDS (July 14, 2017) # THE SHREKING (The Shining but with Shrek) (July 14, 2017) # MOANA BETTER WITH GAME OF THRONES (July 14, 2017) # MOANA BUT EVERY TIME MOANA IS SAID IT GETS FASTER (July 14, 2017) # IT (2017) TRAILER BUT WITH SHREK (July 29, 2017) # MOANA DELETED SCENES (August 23, 2017) Unknown * THE INCREDIBLES BUT WITHOUT SUPERHEROS